


Looking Around

by Ren_n8980



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_n8980/pseuds/Ren_n8980
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

From: kaenciksura@gmail.com 

Subject: Shipment 

To: hitomushiro@gmail.com 

Hello Miss. Hitomu. 

This message is regarding the error in shipment this morning. I understand that our main supplier is Miss. Amanda? I was told that there was a disagreement in terms and conditions that caused another company to reach out and initiate contact with us. If you could look into this, it would be highly appreciated.

From: hitomushiro@gmail.com 

Subject: Re: Shipment 

To: kaenciksura@gmail.com 

Good Afternoon, CEO.

I have checked over the files and arranged a meeting with the supplier and the company. We have reached into an agreement with each other, the document below shows that. I also sent some files to be over looked later for plans of reaching out. ~Shiro Hitomu~


	2. Ka-en and Amanda

From: amandaciousrelicius@gmail.com

Subject: Request of Approval 

To: kaenciksura@gmail.com

Good Morning CEO,

I'd like to start off by clearing some misinformation. I am a man. Amanda is merely a nickname used by my partner as a joke due to my femininity. Moving on however, I have attached 3 documents that are needed for approval so that we may continue with recruitment. Miss. Shiro may have already passed on the agreement terms with the Rival company made but I will still add them in here as a precaution . In the following documents are the ideas I have approved in my department. If you could look them over, it will be a great contribution.

From: kaenciksura@gmail.com 

Subject: Re: Request of Approval 

To: amandaciousrelicius@gmail.com

Good Morning Miss Amanda

I have sent the documents to the system and they are signed , Expect them to be ready and printed tomorrow morning. Thank you so much for your hard work Miss. Amanda. You are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
